


So fu*ked up

by AngelaChristian



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), Hard Core Logo - Michael Turner
Genre: Drugs, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: Billy and Joe make a mistake...Did Joe rape Billy ?





	So fu*ked up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story ages ago and kept it in my Journal, but now I publish it. I might have improved since then, so don't kill me if this one isn't that good.

Header

Title: So f***ed up  
Fandom : Hard Core Logo, Callum Keith Rennie  
Genre : slash, missing scene  
Rating : NC-17  
Charakters : Billy/Joe, John  
Summary: Did Joe rape Billy ?  
Disclaimer : HCL or the characters don´t belong to me,  
I´m not making money with it.

 

Billy Talent was lieing on the couch, listening to John´s conversation with a woman about something, that he wished never happened. Why couldn´t he just shut up ? Fortunatly, the woman didn´t seem to believe him, at least Billy hoped so. But he could see her shocked face, now, profing him wrong. Fuck! Yes, it all had to do with a fuck some years ago, when the band was at it´s zenith.On that evening Joe just went to far. He never forgave him.

Back then in a hotel room…

Billy smiled content.  
Tonight´s gig had been a great hit.He still felt the energie and exitement rush through his body. He was always like high after beeing on stage; the music was loud and aggressiv , the crowd singing or shouting along with the band, it was like in the centre of a vulkano before it erupts.Billy took a big sip from his bottle. Oh, he felt so good.  
Then he sat down on the bed, took his book from the bedside table and started to read. He needed something to calm down unlike Joe , who would go on celebrating till the early morning. He wouldn´t stay up to wait for him, but hoped Joe would be quiet and don´t wake him up , when he entered the room they shared.  
Suddenly, he remembered the pills in his pocket some of the guys gave to him. Without further thinking he swallowed them with an other sip from his bottle.Soon after, he started feeling a little dizzy and numb, so he lied on his bed and fell a sleep minutes later.

At about three in the morning, Joe finally got tiered and wanted to go to bed. He felt light-headed from the many drinks he had at the party , when he found sleeping Billy on his bed, who was only dressed in his pants due to the hot summernight. An opened book was put on the bedside table. He stepped closer to enjoy the sigth of the young man´s body in the dim morninglight, that fell through the french window. Billy ´s face was so peaceful and his slim body seemed to glow in this special twilight.Joe couldn´t help but want him. Carefully, he touched Billy´s arm in order to wake him up. “Hey, Billy, are you sleeping ?” The only answer he got was a soft noise. Without futher thinking, he lied next to him, running his hand through the guitarplayer´s blond, fuzzy hair.Billy blinked and opened his eyes, recognizing his buddy on his bed.  
“Joe, what are you doing here ?”, he mumbelt still sleepy. 

“Having a lot of fun with you, I hope.” His hand caressed the blond´s cheek, then he bent in and kissed his heartshaped lips. Billy was still too drugged and sleepy to push his hands away or tell him to stop, so he let it happen without resistance.Joe took it as an invitation to go on. His mouth touched his neck, slightly sucking on his skin, which made Billy shiver. This must be a hallucination induced by the stuff he took, he thought, Joe just wouldn´t try to seduce him, would he ? They were like brothers and Joe wasn´t gay after all, at least as far as he knew.  
Billy looked so hot now with that sleepy eyes under heavy eyelids.

Joe felt attracted to him from the first day they met, but never realizen or admitted it until lately. He wanted him to be all his, never leaving him alone so no other woman or men could take this beautyful, young and so talented musician away from him. The alcohol gave him enough courage for the next step, he reached for Billy´s pants and pulled them down. The sight of his dick made his own get hard. Then he started rubbing Billy, who responded with a incoherrent mumbeling and moaning. When he was hard enough, he replaced his hand by his mouth and sucked him.”Oh, fuck,yes…”, Billy sighed, his fingers entangeled in Joe´s hair, pushing his head down, wanting more.Minutes later, he came with a loud groan in his mouth. His lover sucked every drop out of him.  
Now it was Joe´s turn to get his satisfaction. Quickly, he dropped his pants and pushed Billy´s legs apart. He got a condom out of his traveling bag and put it on, then prepared Billy.  
“Joe, are you going to fuck me, you dickhead ?” Billy giggled. “You´ve never done this before, right ?”, Joe asked. What happened next was so not Billy´s way, that he was surprised and almost shocked. He put is leg aroung him and pulled him down  
“What´s you´re waitin`for ? Come on and fuck me.” And so did Joe. 

The following morning, Billy woke up with a teribble headache, wearing Joe´s sunglasses in bed. He had a look around in their room; empty bottles on the floor, clothes just dropped next to them, the sheets tangeled and a used condom on the bed.But the most alarming thing was naked Joe peacefully sleeping in his arms. Billy almost jumped out of his bed. 

“Joe, what the fuck are you doing in my bed ?”, he yelled at him. Joe winced from the sudden noise. 

“Hey, what´s up Billy, why do make such a ruckus ? It´s early morning…”, he grumbled.  
“Can you explain to me what happened here, last night ?” 

“Why are you so upset, we just had a little fun together.” 

“What ???” Billy had a total black out concerning what happened during that night, but the condom indicated a worst case scenario. 

“Tell me, it´s not what it looks like !” 

“What does what look like , hmm ?” 

“Joe, you can be such a pain in the ass, sometimes.” Apropos pain in the ass…Billy angrily grapped Joe by his shoulders and shoke him. 

“What the fuck did you son of a bitch do to me ?” 

“Just what you wanted, what you told me to…” 

“Since when do you do what I tell you !!!”, he yelled. “I was unconcious and you fucked me up the ass !”

“Oh, now it´s my fault ? Who was so greedy and couldn´t get enough, heee ? You even begged for more…yes, fuck me Joe…harder Joe…give it to me…”

 

“That´s not true !” Billy was about to punch him into his face, when suddenly  
someone knocked at the door.

 

“Are you all right , guys ? do you wanna wake up the whole hotel ?” It was John, who had the room next to them.  
“Fuck off !!!!”they yelled unisono.

Since that day, they never talked about it anymore, so it couldn´t destroy what was left of their friendship.

the end


End file.
